This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various types of surgical procedures may require the use of an intramedullary fixation device, such as a rod or pin, to anchor or interconnect a first portion of a bone to a second portion of the bone. Intramedullary fixation devices may include a cannulated or non-cannulated tubular body. The tubular body may include a plurality of through-bores disposed at various angles relative to each other, in order to obtain angular stability, improve retention within the bone, and optimize the placement of the intramedullary fixation device within the bone. Screws, or other bone fixation devices, may be placed within the through-bores to secure the intramedullary fixation device within the bone.
While known intramedullary fixation devices have proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, a continued need for improvement in the art remains.